miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous potions
The Miraculous potions are potions that, when drunk (or mixed into food and consumed for the sake of convenience) by a kwami, can modify their powers and provide extra abilities to their Miraculous holders. When the transformation is activated, the holder gains extra powers and a new suit. The holders in a powered-up form can detransform into their regular form at will. Recipe The recipes for the potions are found within the grimoire. Kwamis are not permitted to know the recipe as a precaution should they ever fall into the hands of villains, and so that said villains cannot access the extra powers without the help of a Guardian. The recipes are written in a code; for example, seaweed is written in the book as "a branch from the dragon king's garden", and "secret kept in a shell" is an oyster pearl. Some ingredients are written exactly as they are, though: a "tear of joy" is literally that. A tear of joy is part of almost all the potions. Only some of the green potion's ingredients are given: seaweed, an oyster pearl, and a tear of joy. Known potions Potions contained in Bottles.png|Potions contained in bottles Macaron Potions for Tikki.png|Macarons (with potion added) for Tikki Cheese Potions for Plagg.png|Cheese (with potion added) for Plagg Aqua Tikki Power-up.gif|Tikki taking the Green potion Aqua Ladybug transformation.gif|Ladybug Miraculous user in Aqua mode Syren - Ending Card.png|Tikki, Plagg, and their Miraculous users in Aqua mode Ice Tikki Power-up.gif|Tikki taking the Blue potion Ice Plagg Power-up.gif|Plagg Taking the Blue potion Ice Ladybug transformation.gif|Ladybug Miraculous user in Ice mode Ice Cat Noir transformation.gif|Cat Miraculous user in Ice mode There are seven potions that provide extra abilities: *The Green Potion, which provides "Aqua Powers". **This potion allows a Miraculous user to breathe underwater and swim more effectively. In addition, the hero's suit gains fish-like features such as flippers, fins, and scales on the suit itself. *The Blue Potion, which provides "Ice Powers". **This potion allows a Miraculous user resistance to freezing temperatures and greatly enhanced ice skating abilities . The users suit gains ice skates, ice and snowflake accents, and, in Ladybug's case, a tiara. *The Red Potion, which provides unknown abilities. *The Yellow Potion, which provides unknown abilities. *The Orange Potion, which provides unknown abilities. *The Purple Potion, which provides unknown abilities. *The Pink Potion, which provides unknown abilities. Sightings Episodes Trivia * It appears they can be used by all holders and kwamis, as Wayzz remembers tasting the green potion and Nooroo's insistence that he doesn't know the recipe, implying he's familiar with the potions. * The potions for Tikki are mixed into macarons, called "magicarons", and those for Plagg into cheeses. * Master Fu mentions dancing ant honeydew, water from the laughing fountain, melted snow from the mountain of jubilation, and drops of pure chocolate extract as possibilities for a "tear of joy". * The Miraculous potions appear to be a reworked concept from the Pearls and Stones. At the NYCC 2016, the Ladybug Miraculous was revealed to have other magical abilities. These abilities seem to be related to objects known as the Stone of the Sun, the Stone of the Moon, the Pearl of the Sea, the Pearl of the Heart, and the Pearl of the Mysteries;https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/784490783810416640 however, Thomas later confirmed on Twitter that the Pearls and Stones are a concept no longer intended to feature in the show.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/993127645637435393 The stones would have granted powers as follows: * According to Lindalee Rose, the Miraculous power ups will return in Season 4. * According to Marinette in "New Powers", one of the power ups gives a Miraculous holder space powers. Similarly like how the aqua potion replaced the Pearl of the Sea, this potion will likely replace the Stone of the Moon. But what color it will be is unknown. ** And like the aqua potion, it's likely this potion gives it users the same powers. * Given that the aqua potion allows users to breathe and move underwater, the ice potion grants resistance to freezing temperatures and mobility in icy conditions, and the space potion which presumably allows users to endure and survive the vacuum of space, it seems the potions revolve around allowing users to survive different elemental/environmental conditions. de:Miraculous-Zaubertränke es:Fórmulas mágicas pt-br:Poções dos Miraculous Category:Objects Category:Magical objects